greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Kilowog (Michael Clarke Duncan)
History Origin Kilowog is a gifted scientist from the planet Bolovax Vik and the last of his race. He is a prominent member of the Green Lantern Corps and is the chief recruitment trainer for the new Green Lantern's on their home planet of Oa. Standing at over 8 feet tall, Kilowog is commanding and is considered one of the most powerful Green Lanterns. He is the Lantern for Space Sector 0674. Rise of Parallax Kilowog was on Oa training recruits when he heard of the demise of Abin Sur at the hands of a creature they don't fully understand, believed to be Parallax. He also heard than his replacement was to be a Human and is on his way to Oa. Thaal Sinestro then called for a meeting at the Great Hall to discuss the creature in which Kilowog and the rest of the Green Lantern Corps attended. Soon after Tomar-Re brought the new Human recruit, Hal Jordan to the Training Levels for training by Kilowog. Kilowog began testing the human immediately creating a gravitational pull of a sun construct to show Jordan how close you can fly to one during space flight. He then began battling Jordan by making rocks fall on him but Jordan made a table construct to stop them before Kilowog took him down. He then told that Jordan that his enemies won't be playing on fair rules and that he needs to be ready. Jordan then goes beneath Kilowog's legs and using a chain flips him onto his back before Sinestro arrives to see the human. Sinestro then dismisses Kilowog to train Jordan himself, much more intensely. Later on as Parallax is attacking the planet Earth, Sinestro decided to gather an elite squadron of Green Lanterns to assist Jordan, who was battling the creature on his own, if he needed it. Sinestro's squad consisted of himself, Kilowog, Tomar-Re, Stel, Boodikka, Isamot Kol, G'Hu and a few others. Arriving in Space Sector 2814, they find Jordan has defeated the creature using the Yellow Sun before he falls unconscious with the strain of willpower and the Green Lanterns save him before they later congratulate him on becoming one of them and defeating the creature. During the celebration on Oa, Kilowog pats Hal Jordan on the back and brags, "Can I train him, or can I train him?" Rise of The Manhunters *Coming Soon Powers and Abilities Powers *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Stamina *Invulnerability *Kilowog has natural superhuman strength and stamina as well as being incredibly durable, though not compared to some other races that are virtually invulnerable to anything, such as Kryptonians or Martians. Abilities *Indominatable Will: Kilowog was chosen as a Green Lantern because of having an "Indominatable Will". When commanding a Power Ring, Kilowog is superemely powerful, coupled together with his own natural strength and stamina, increases his power when wielding a ring, which is why he is the chosen Green Lantern trainer. The Power Ring enables Kilowog to create a Green Auro that surrounds his body and transforms his clothing into Green Lantern attire. It also enables Kilowog to create any construct that he can imagine, fly and enter hyperspace and also create almost impenatrable force fields. *Below is a list of Constructs Kilowog has created using the Ring: **'Green Aura' **'Rocks' **'Weights' **'Foot Clamps' Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *Emotional Spectrum *'Ring Charge' Kilowog's main weakness is when he not in possession of his ring, meaning he is unable to access the other powers granted such as flight, almost invulnerable protection. When in possession of the ring though, few things are able to stop the green energy released from his ring. Other energies from the emotional spectrum can effect Kilowog's ring and can nullify it, such as the colour Yellow which is the green energy of willpower has no effect against, unless in large amounts. Another weakness is that Kilowog's ring has to be charged by using a Green Power Battery otherwise the ring will lose its charge and will be rendered useless when out of energy. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://newdcmovieuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Kilowog Category:Green Lantern (Movie) Characters